Herederos
by Laaulyy
Summary: Dos destinos trazados desde que nacieron, se convertirán en la misión más difícil de cumplir. ¿Puede el amor hacía algo en común crear lazos con limites insospechados?
1. Esfuerzo

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Esfuerzo.

Era una de las tantas noches veraniegas que solía tener la aldea, había algunos shinobis en misiones, algunos ANBU vigilando entre las sombras la aldea, otros shinobis descansando o cenando en familia, pero ella, una kunoichi de élite, simplemente se encontraba sobre un árbol, observando la paz del lugar, un punto fijo en el horizonte.

Su mente vagaba en un mar de pensamientos, de emociones, ser futura heredera del clan Hyuga, era un orgullo, toda su vida se había esforzado al máximo por ser alguien a quien no le quedase grande el apellido, y sin darse cuenta lo había logrado.

Ser la futura cabeza de su clan había resultado ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado, pero, que más podía pedir, era el orgullo de su padre, los años en los que se había esforzado, en los que había entenado hasta que su cuerpo cayera del agotamiento habían dado su fruto.

Se había graduado de la academia siendo la mejor de su clase, cosa que compartía con Sasuke Uchiha, pronto ascendió a Chunnin, poco después a base de muchísimo esfuerzo se convirtió en Jounnin, a causa de pulmón y lágrimas, había logrado convertirse en ANBU, aquel último rango antes de convertirse en Hokage, había sido su más alto orgullo.

El ser heredera significaba que pronto tendría que tomar decisiones por sí misma, tendía que ver no solo por ella sino por su Clan, su familia, su línea sanguínea, y la aldea, era lo que siempre había soñado, ser fuerte como su padre, pero gentil como su madre.

Ciertamente la vida le sonreía, había alcanzado todos sus logros, a la corta edad de 18 años, era lo mejor que le podía pasar, realmente estaba feliz de sus frutos cosechados con tanto esfuerzo, pero se sentía, en cierto punto, agotada. Ser un orgullo era algo muy difícil, recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que su padre pensaba que no sería más que un estorbo, pero acá estaba, demostrando que ella era capaz de superarse a sí misma.

Pero no era todo color de rosa.

A pesar de ser físicamente atractiva, inteligente, de buenos sentimientos… nadie había intentado acercársele, el amor que había nacido por una admiración hacía Naruto, en admiración había quedado. Este nunca correspondió a sus sentimientos, simplemente, ella había dejado eso de lado para concentrarse en su entrenamiento y en el futuro de su Clan. Lentamente estaba comenzando a aceptar que quizás su futuro prometido no fuera más que otro que su protector, su adorado primo Neji.

La brisa le sacudió sus cabellos, ese era el futuro que le esperaba. Tal vez, y estaba segura que lo aceptaría, aunque había aprendido de Naruto que cada uno elegía su destino, ella no estaba enojada ni dudosa, Neji era un hombre con todas las letras, además que le tenía un profundo sentimiento de cariño, era caballeroso, amable, respetuoso, un genio dentro de su clan, era muy obvio que ese sería su final candidato a convertirse en se esposo. Después de todo un Clan como el suyo no permitía que su sangre se mezclara con otra, para ellos eran los Hyuga con los Hyuga.

Así era su clan, ella debía empezar a velar por este. Se convertiría en una de las cabezas más importantes de su aldea. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que su primer deber era con su corazón…

* * *

Salió de su casa en búsqueda de algo de paz, realmente la necesitaba, con sus 23 años sentía que ya nada le quedaba por hacer, su vida había cambiado hacía tiempo. Su padre, quien años atrás quería hacer un golpe estado, había desistido, gracias a uno de los ojos de Shisui, un Genjutsu definitivo de la clase más alta una técnica permite al usuario controlar la mente de su oponente, la gente de su Clan no se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo manipulado por Shisui, aunque este tardo años en recuperarse, había hecho cambiar de opinión no solo a Fugaku Uchiha, sino también a todo su clan.

Caminaba tranquilamente sobre una de las calles de sector Uchiha, las paletas, el símbolo de su clan estaban por todos lados, siempre agradeció el hecho de que Shisui tuviese un Sharingan tan fuerte ya que por eso, él no tuvo que enfrentarse a su familia. Hoy podía ver a su amada aldea crecer junto a sus familiares y a su amado hermano menor.

Comenzó a alejarse lentamente, con sus manos dentro de su pantalón sonreía, hoy tenía ganas de hacerlo, normalmente no era ni frio, ni cálido, pero hoy se sentía de muy buen humor, aunque ya era tarde decidió hacer prácticas de shuriken, la luna era demasiado luminosa y hermosa, incitaba a ser una larga noche.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento, coloco sus blancos en puntos ciegos, se imponía retos para ser el mejor. Algún día se libraría de la carga maldita de los Uchiha cuando fuese él quien sea el líder del Clan, cosa que dicho sea de paso no faltaba mucho, ya habían rumores de que Fugaku quería dejarle el resto a Itachi, o en su defecto a Sasuke.

El ser líder y guiar a todo un Clan, a su familia, no era precisamente su sueño, pero también quería lograr la paz, proteger a su familia, su aldea, pero por sobre todo, a Sasuke, su hermano menor, a veces se preguntaba que hubiese sido de él, si hubiese asesinado a su Clan. Recordaba como le había costado confesarle a Shisui acerca del golpe de estado que crearía su padre y como este había decidido ayudarlo, aun a costa de que uno de sus ojos quedara sin poder usar ese genjutsu durante diez largos años.

Suspiro despejándose, desconectándose de todo, era bastante tener que resumir la historia de su vida cada vez que no tenía en que pensar, ahora era diferente, su rango era ANBU, del cual había pedido al Hokage fuese descendido a Jounnin así podía pasar más tiempo con su familia. Respiro profunda y sonoramente, necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso, ya que estaba seguro que necesitaba concentrarse para realizar los tiros.

-¡Sharingan!- pronunció.

Para luego continuar con un buen salto, ya en el aire desenfundó sus shuriken y comenzó a tirar, entre ellas chocaron dando en los puntos ciegos y acertando en todos los blancos. Entonces fue cuando escucho un grito a lo lejos, lamentablemente, no logro entenderlos.

-¡Byakugan! ¡Rotación!

Al caer al suelo noto como le falto una shuriken en un blanco, atónito presto oído al grito que había escuchado hacía segundos.

* * *

Vio una shuriken a lo lejos venir supuso que era un ataque ya que estaba en una zona alejada de la aldea y del Clan. Formo unos sellos y con una fuerte voz activo su línea de sangre, noto que solo era una shuriken y que tal vez solo necesitaba esquivarla pero, ante la duda hizo una de las técnicas más poderosas de su Clan.

-¡Rotación!- grito.

Estaba segura que con eso quien haya sido se alejaría, esa técnica era fuerte, simplemente era una técnica superior a las conocidas, una barrera de podría bloquearlo todo, pero sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, vio como una fuente de chakra se acercaba a ella, aunque caminaba despacio, se sintió en ataque. Adopto la posición típica de su Clan, que rápidamente al verlo dentro de su rango la cambió alzo su voz y con fuerza grito…

-¡Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas!

* * *

Itachi se había preocupado, ¿Había lastimado a alguien? De ser así tenía que socorrerlo, tal vez era un simple civil y era sabido por demás que los shinobis no podían atacarlos, además que podrían sancionarlo por aquello. Preocupado comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que escucho ese grito, sus pasos no eran rápidos, no quería asustar a quien le hubiese dado con esa shuriken. Mientras se iba acercando, vio como una figura salía de los árboles y se acercaba rápidamente hacía él.

-¡Dos palmas!- y acto seguido unos golpes dieron en el cuerpo de Itachi que estaba más que desprevenido y no hizo ningún intento de defenderse y por el contrario bajo su guardia permitiendo que los golpes fuesen certeros.

-¡Cuatro palmas!- y los golpes seguían ¿Acaso quien lo atacaba no se daba cuenta que era un ninja de esa aldea? No podía hablar, esos golpes lo estaban dañando internamente. Por el ataque supuso que se trataba de un Hyuga.

-¡Ocho palmas!- el ataque seguía. ¿Por qué seguía golpeándolo? Sin haber pedido que se identificara al menos. Sabía que no resistiría mucho los golpes que se enterraban en su cuerpo y notaba que cada vez eran más poderosos y sin dudas más rápidos.

.

Hinata estaba convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto. Una vez en los exámenes Chunnin, Rock Lee le había dicho que era mejor que ella encontrase a su enemigo que su enemigo a ella, estaba segura de hacer lo correcto.

-¡Dieciséis palmas!- Su voz no perdía valor. La habían atacado y ella solo se defendía.

No supo cómo, pero se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie más a quien golpear cuando se preparaba para las dos últimas series de golpes. El atacante en cuestión simplemente se había arreglado para escapar de ella. Estaba lejos de su rango.

-No puedes esconderte de mí.- fijo su vista detrás de un árbol donde vio la red de chakra.- ¡Identifícate! O no tendré piedad. Hay 361 puntos de chakra en tu cuerpo, he cerrado prácticamente la mitad, por lo cual no podrás hacer Taijutsu, mucho menos Ninjutsu.

Estaba segura que con esto simplemente lo obligaría a salir. Sabía que estaba claramente en ventaja. El chakra que sentía no era para nada familiar, por eso estaba segura que tenía que ser un enemigo sin más.

* * *

Itachi había sido golpeado muy fuertemente, ese estilo de pelea era realmente terrible, cuantas veces su padre le había dicho que los Hyuga eran personas con un fuerte Kekkei Genkai, a pesar de que solían a ver disputas por saber cuál doujutsu era más fuerte, su padre le reconocía que aunque para él el Sharingan era fuerte el Byakugan era terriblemente poderoso ya que un ninja sin chakra no es ninja. Se lamentaba una y otra vez tuvo que tomar más precauciones al acercarse y no regalarse como Jabalí en época de caza.

No necesitaba tener una mente superior para saber lo que estaba pasando. Tenía muchos de sus puntos de chakra cerrados, lo cual dejaba que este no fluyera naturalmente. Tosió un par de veces, un poco de sangre abandonaba su boca para quedarse en una de sus manos. Sus dudas se aclararon cuando escucho una voz femenina que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que se identificara. Era irónico, después de haberlo casi dejado sin fuerzas, le dice que se identificara.

Una mujer le había causado eso. Sin dudas era una mujer muy fuerte.

Se sostenía uno de sus brazos, el que más había sido afectado, le había costado escapar de esa técnica, aunque lo había hecho, después de todo él era un genio. Sonrió, por más genio que fuese, una mujer lo había dejado en un estado muy deplorable para un Uchiha.

Estiro el brazo que estaba en mejores condiciones, dando señal que saldría. Sorpresivamente un kunai se clavó justo al lado de su brazo.

* * *

Estaba colmando su paciencia, ¿Por qué no salía de una buena vez? ¿Acaso no sabía que ella podía verlo? No seguramente que no. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle nuevamente que saliera, vio una mano asomarse. Desenfundo un kunai y lo lanzó con fuerza. Era obvio que no quería que se moviera. Ella haría las preguntas.

Dio un salto hasta llegar a esa persona que la había atacado. Y con que se encontró. Ni nada más, ni nada menos que con el mismo Itachi Uchiha…

.

.

.

.

.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola a todos! La verdad es que Itachi & Hinata son lo imposible, pero son lindos juntos n.n7

Ademas de que me encantan obviamente, a pesar de que no escribo por lo general en el mundo ninja me dieron ganas de hacerlo. YO hubiese deseado un final más feliz para Itachi.

No es la típica trama en la que se tienen que casar, es más que eso, por ahora no lo diré.

Con respecto a mis otros fics, ando bloqueada, así que esto salio del bloqueo :D

Espero que les haya gustado el primero capítulo, dejen sus reviews!

(Mínimo 5 reviews para subir continuación) Esta en ustedes que la siga.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Vergüenza

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: Vergüenza.

Estaba en frente de uno de los shinobis más fuertes del país del fuego, él era toda una leyenda, Itachi Uchiha, un shinobi de rango S, era extremadamente fuerte, incluso era más fuerte que ella, uno de los más fuertes del país del fuego y de todo el mundo ninja. Hacía momentos, se sentía fuerte, valerosa, con muchísima confianza y seguridad. Ahora, al ver a ese hombre con varios puntos de chakra cerrados y golpes por todos lados, quería que la tierra la tragase.

Era curioso; nunca había pasado palabra alguna con ese hombre, a pesar de vivir en la misma aldea. Sus distritos estaban muy alejados además, ella sabía que entre ambas familias había cierta rivalidad por su doujutsu. Aunque pensaba que aquello era una estupidez, ya que ambas familias tenían que cooperar por el bien de la aldea, ahí estaba, peleando con el heredero de del Clan Uchiha.

En cierto punto tenía miedo, aunque no trataba de demostrarlo, ella quería ser fuerte, no solo aparentarlo. Tal vez él era un digno contrincante, con el cual podría medir sus habilidades.

Pero en que estaba pensando, el hombre en cuestión era Itachi Uchiha, ella estaba fuera de su rango, de sus habilidades. Aunque estaba débil tenía que recordar que solo había cerrado la mitad de sus puntos de chakra no el total que había en su cuerpo. La heredera del Clan Hyuga había golpeado a el heredero del Clan Uchiha y está siendo mujer no había recibido ningún rasguño eso sí que era una buena vista para su Clan.

Sonrió, pero poco le duro la sonrisa, de pronto vio como las pupilas de sus ojos iban cambiando de un negro a un rojo intenso con tres aspas, no había dudas, había activado su Sharingan y eso era todo un problema.

Inmediatamente retrocedió dando dos saltos atrás, pero era tarde había caído en un genjutsu.

* * *

Itachi se había perdido en el mirar de la joven, eso ojos blancos, definitivamente era un Hyuga, pero una cualquiera, era nada más ni nada menos que la joven heredera ¡¿Por qué Hinata Hyuga lo había golpeado de esa manera?! Entendía que el accidentalmente había tirado una shuriken y que tal vez ella pensó que él quería herirla pero eso justificaba que lo golpeara de esa manera.

No, por supuesto que no.

Mientras esta le clavaba la mirada él no sabía cómo sostenerla, asumía que ella se vio atacada, pero no creyó que a esas horas alguien rondara por esos lados de la aldea ¡Y menos una Hyuga! ¡Ellos vivían al otro lado de la aldea!

Suspiro levemente tratando de tranquilizarse, tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que la chica en cuestión lo terminase de golpear. Aunque lo dudaba, nunca subestimaba a un oponente, mucho menos a una mujer que lo había dejado en tan malas condiciones.

Intento hablar, pero nada salía de su boca, no solía ser tímido ni mucho menos, pero de momento no podía articular palabra alguna. Mentalmente suspiro, se vio forzado a intentar lo más estúpido que hizo en su vida, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Activo su línea de sangre, y la encerró en un genjutsu, no muy poderoso, pero lo suficiente como para hablar con ella sin que fuese golpeado, ya que dentro de su Sharingan, él era el único que podía controlar su mundo.

* * *

Hinata noto como estúpidamente había caído bajo ese Genjutsu, se sentía idiota al no haber sabido cómo reaccionar antes. Se vio parada en un lugar que desconocía totalmente, entonces noto como Itachi Uchiha salía de una casa, ella simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Seguía sus pasos mientras notaba como poco a poco llegaba al lugar en el que se encontraba ella, lo vio colocar blancos para hacer tiros de shuriken y entonces, supo lo que había pasado, susurro un ahogado _"basta"_ e inmediatamente el genjutsu desapareció.

Ahora se sentía como una completa estúpida, se había precipitado y había caído en un accidente que por poco acaba con el joven que tenía enfrente. Miro sus ojos, su Sharingan estaba desactivado, sentía como podía traspasarla y ella lo único que sentía era una completa vergüenza como la que jamás había sentido.

Mientas él solo la observaba en silencio, su rostro se teñía de diferentes tintes de rojo, había entrado en un trance, después de unos segundos noto como él hizo un leve mueca de dolor y solo atino a sostenerlo.

-¡Permítame ayudarlo!- hablo entre nerviosa y apurada, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse, al parecer o el chico estaba muy herido, o era demasiado antisocial como para hablarle.

Hinata saco de su estuche ninja unas vendas y comenzó a vendar el brazo, de Itachi, aquel que había recibido más daños. Activó su Byakugan y comenzó a examinarlo vio muchos de sus puntos de chakra cerrados y supo que la única manera de reactivarlos era usando nuevamente el puño suave, pero sabía que Itachi no era un miembro de su Clan y no sabía si lo soportaría. Además, temía causarle dolor a alguien que no se lo merecía.

-Tendré que reactivarlos nuevamente, de esa manera podrás moverte nuevamente sin problemas- Itachi asintió y Hinata continuó hablando, aunque a cada palabra que soltaba perdía valor- pero para reactivarlos, tendré que golpearte de la misma manera que ya lo he hecho.

Itachi trago pesado, ¿Acaso nuevamente tendría que soportar esos golpes? Sabía que muchas opciones no tenían, era eso o eso.

-De acuerdo.- respondió resignado.

-Bien, prometo que no lo haré tan doloroso.- dijo tratando de animarlo, pero hizo todo lo contrario.

_-"Un momento… ¿Acaso dijo TAN…?" _

Demasiado tarde como para intentar replicar, ya que la serie de golpes había comenzado. Debía decir que la Hyuga era buena en lo que hacía, seguramente ese Byakugan había sido duramente entrenado. Itachi reprimió algunos sonidos de dolor, aunque era fuerte, la red de chakra era delicada.

Luego de algunos golpes esta se detuvo. Pero Itachi no estaba mejor, él debía guardar reposo, pero ¿Cómo haría para llegar a su casa, si apenas podía moverse? Decidió tomar la responsabilidad del asunto aunque debía admitir que estaba demasiado temerosa, por un momento pensó en dejarlo ahí, a su suerte, pero su corazón y sus enseñanzas no se lo permitieron.

-De acuerdo, supongo…-suspiro resignada, se armó de valor con miles de preguntas que la inundaban y prosiguió- que tendré que llevarte hasta tu hogar. Desconozco técnicas de invocación y realmente no quiero que esto se me salga de las manos, ¿Qué pensaría padre…?

Pero la última pregunta lo había dicho demasiado alto e Itachi se había sentido como una carga. Lejos de querer hacerlo sentir mal, lo decía en cuanto que culpa había sido de ella y no quería avergonzarse por aquello.

-No te preocupes. Me iré solo, no me creas tan débil.

Itachi comenzó a pararse le costaba un poco mantenerse estable ya que los golpes lo habían dejado un tanto adolorido, y comenzó lentamente a caminar, mientras dejaba a una confundida Hinata detrás de sí.

Sus pasos eran algo torpes, arrastraba los pies y tosía cada vez que podía, trataba de mantenerse derecho pero sin darse cuenta se encorvaba una y otra vez.

_-"Supongo que será más complicado de lo que creí…" _

No importaba cuanto le costase, llegaría bien a su hogar, no levantaría sospechas en lo absoluto. Fue entonces cuando sintió una cálida mano aferrarse a su espalda y sintió como su brazo derecho era elevado y colocado en el fino cuello de una chica.

-Sé que no eres débil, pero en mi Clan siempre ayudamos a quienes lo necesitan y más si la que te provoco este estado fui yo, de alguna manera tengo que compensarlo.- luego le regalo una tímida sonrisa, cosa que la descolocó mucho, hacía un buen tiempo que ella no sonreía de esa manera.

-Está bien.- respondió al sentir la calidez de su sonrisa.

Y así siguieron el recorrido, caminaron un corto trecho y Hinata noto como llegaban a los territorios Uchiha, estar ahí, a esa hora, con el mismo Itachi Uchiha, golpeado y ella llevándolo no era para nada una experiencia agradable.

Siguieron caminado, de pronto noto como algunas miradas tras las cortinas de las casas se posaban en ellos, Itachi las ignoraba y ella hacía el esfuerzo por hacerlo también, pero noto que al entrar a los terrenos Uchiha, Itachi caminaba normalmente aunque lo hacía despacio y por un momento una imagen de ellos dos juntos abrazándose le provoco un puntazo un el estómago, _"esta es una mala idea"_ se recriminaba una y otra vez.

-Allí es.

Hablo Itachi mientras que señalo una de las casas que estaba frente de aquella muralla que estaba adornada con el símbolo de su Clan. De inmediato la reconoció como la que había visto en el genjutsu de Itachi.

-Bien, ya llegamos, yo he cumplido y lo mejor será que me vaya.- hablo extremadamente nerviosa sentía su corazón galopar a mil por horas, sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más probablemente se desmayaría.

-Gracias…- fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de que Hinata desapareciera tras una cortina de humo.- Es algo extraña…- dicho esto se adentró en su hogar.

Ambos tendrían una larga noche.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, Fugaku estaba en la estación de policía desde muy temprano, sentado sobre su escritorio unos golpes llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante.

Detrás de la puerta pudo ver a Kagami, el padre Shisui, se acercaba hacía su escritorio con algunos informes en las manos y consigo además traía una cara digna de un funeral.

-¿Qué sucede Kagami?

-Estos son los informes que me ha pedido.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, eso es todo por ahora.

Kagami envuelto en la curiosidad se estaba dedicando a retirarse a paso lento mientras se debatía en preguntarle o no, el nuevo rumor que había dentro de su Clan y que probablemente, dentro de no mucho estaría en boca de todos los de la aldea.

-¿Estás seguro que no sucede nada más?- pregunto Fugaku nuevamente, se sentía extrañamente fijado en la cara de Kagami al voltear, sabía que escondía algo, la tensión que se había transformado en el aire lo comprobaba.

-Bueno… verás… hace rato, mientras caminaba hacia acá oí a varias personas hablando acerca de que vieron a tu hijo…- dudo en seguir- Itachi abrazado de una Hyuga quien lo acompaño hasta la puerta de tu hogar y desapareció después.

Fugaku inconscientemente golpeo la mesa.

-¡¿Mi hijo Itachi con una Hyuga?! Debe ser un error.

-Por lo que se no lo es, hay gente que incluso asegura que ellos estuvieron peleando hasta muy tarde y que ella ha salido ganadora, que por eso lo acompaño, para asegurarse de que llegase bien.

-No puede ser… no puede ser…- replicaba una y otra vez mientras se sobaba la sien ahora entendía la extraña actitud de Itachi la noche anterior- Este Hiashi me escuchará de una vez por todas.- se levantó de golpe, tomo su chaleco, se lo puso, al cerrarse el cierre pregunto- ¿Sabes quién ha sido la Hyuga con la que ha peleado?

-Dicen que se trata de Hinata Hyuga.

-Hinata Hyuga…- murmuro para después salir del departamento de policía y dirigirse hacia la torre Hokage.

* * *

No supo bien cuanto había dormido, solo que se sentía extraña desde la noche anterior, todo por aquellos ojos negros, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo los había mirado. Al notar que en su hogar no había una revolución, supuso que el ambiente se encontraba tranquilo y que lo que había pasado con Itachi Uchiha era parte de un mal sueño.

Aun podía sentir su fragancia…

Pero en que estaba pensando, había sido un intento desesperado porque su padre no se enterase que lo que había hecho y esperaba mantenerlo oculto durante el tiempo que fuese necesario. Aunque no le gustaba mentir, no se atrevía a decir lo que en verdad había pasado.

Decidió darse una ducha rápida, tal vez el agua calmase sus ideas.

Una vez finalizado su baño decidió buscar a su padre. Uno de los miembros de su Clan le dijo que se encontraba en el dojo de la familia y hacía ese lugar se dirigía.

Al llegar noto como su padre hablaba con un miembro ANBU quien por lo que oyó decir era mandado a llamar por el Hokage. A lo que Hiashi se marchó del lugar junto a ese ANBU.

Por un momento se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba y después la vergüenza la invadió al solo pensar que se podía tratar del encuentro estúpido que había tenido con el joven heredero del Clan rival, movió la cabeza de lado a lado y siguió con el trayecto al dojo, entrenaría un poco y olvidaría lo que había pasado.

* * *

Itachi se sentía mejor, mantendría las cosas en secreto, esa era la mejor elección de todas sin dudas, tendría una mañana carente de sentido y olvidaría el encuentro de la noche anterior.

Todo marchaba bien hasta…

-¡Sí que te han dado una paliza! Dime, como era ella… ¿Era linda?

-Cállate Shisui- hablo de manera fría y cortante.

-Está bien, pero dime, eres la novedad del momento, vamos dime ¿qué se siente ser pateado por una mujer?

_-"¿Novedad? ¿Acaso ya saben acerca de…?"_

* * *

El venerable anciano Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba detrás de ese escritorio, el que había ocupado desde que se había convertido en Hokage, ahora contemplaba al hombre en frente suyo, el líder del Clan Uchiha, con el ceño fruncido que demandaba de inmediato una reunión con el Hokage y el líder del Clan Hyuga.

Ya hacía unos buenos minutos que este había llegado y que uno de sus ANBU había ido por el líder de dicho Clan, solo esperaba que de una buena vez no discutieran acerca de cuál doujutsu era más fuerte.

Al cabo de diez minutos el líder del el Clan Hyuga se encontraba en la misma habitación con los otros dos hombres. Rodo los ojos al ver que además del Hokage estaba Fugaku.

-¿Y bien de qué quieres hablar?- hablo el Hokage.

-Tú hija a golpeado a mi hijo sin razón alguna- señalo Fugaku a Hiashi- exijo que sea severamente castigada.

-¿Cómo que mi hija a golpeado uno de tus hijos? ¿De quién hablas, explícate por favor?- Hiashi mantenía un semblante serio y frio, pero por dentro se moría de curiosidad de saber lo que estaba pasando, era algo que no se esperaba cuando lo mandaron a llamar.

-Tú hija Hinata, golpeo a mi hijo Itachi. Por eso…- apretó sus puños- exijo que la castiguen.

-¿Por qué deberían de castigarla? Algo le habrá hecho ese Uchiha para que Hinata reaccionara de esa manera. Además eso demuestra lo SUPERIOR que es nuestro Kekkei Genkai.- exclamo satisfecho remarcando la palabra "superior", con un aire de orgullo, al llegar a sus territorios felicitaría a Hinata y pediría todos los detalles, su hija era una digna heredera ante sus ojos.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- habló furioso, sentía humo salir de su cabeza y apretó tanto sus puños que una gota de sangre se escurrió de sus manos. En cualquier momento se lanzaría al Hyuga y lo golpearía.

-Alto Fugaku, esto ya escapa a lo que se espera de ustedes, son líderes de sus respectivos Clanes, compórtense por favor. Estoy cansado de sus discusiones, tengo que hallar una manera de que paren con esto…

El Hokage se levantó de su sillón y contemplo la aldea meditando sobre que sería satisfactorio para ambas partes, en ese momento vio a una mujer blanca caminando con su marido mestizo mientras que su hijo era de la misma tez de su padre, ignorando los de su madre, entonces supo que hacer. Se sentó nuevamente en su sillón, entrelazó sus dedos mirando a aquellos hombres en frente de él, suspiro cansado, esperaba darle un fin a una estúpida disputa que había perdurado desde hacía un buen tiempo.

-Saben… cuando la raza negra y la raza blanca se unen y dan como fruto a un hijo, este por lo general adopta o desciende en escalas el color de su piel, pero el semblante de la raza negra, predomina. Al igual que los ojos, los colores marrones predominan sobre cualquier otro color…- Fugaku y Hiashi hicieron una mueca de entender el rumbo de aquello pero prefirieron aguardar- lo que trato de decir, que aunque se las leyes de sus Clanes, tendrán que sacrificar algo de ambas partes para que se mantenga el equilibrio, en este caso Hiashi tu hija Hinata como futura líder del Clan Hyuga llevará a cuestas el honor de ver que doujutsu predominará, si el Byakugan o el Sharingan- ambos hombres estaban a punto de replicar pero el Hokage los detuvo al levantar el brazo y prosiguió- De una unión entre Hinata e Itachi, ambos futuros líderes de sus respectivos Clanes, esta ver quien será quien mantenga el doujutsu que sea más fuerte.

-¿Pero por qué Hinata? Aun es joven y es una excelente ninja. ¿Por qué nadie más? Yo podría hacer que alguien más lo haga.

-Odio estar de acuerdo con Hiashi, pero, mi hijo está en las mismas condiciones.

-Lo siento señores, pero, está en ellos, la futura generación, a partir de ellos comenzará una nueva era, como futuros líderes es su responsabilidad, además, en ellos comenzó el problema y en ellos terminará.

-Pero…- intentaron replicar.

-Esta es la mejor solución que he podido encontrar, sean conscientes de que lo hice bajo su presión y para finalizar los conflictos de ambos Clanes, algo que ustedes no fueron capaces de hacer. Por lo mismo, estará en ustedes informarles a sus hijos, pueden decir si gustan, que es una orden directa del Hokage, aunque la orden es que ustedes hagan que Hinata e Itachi, tengan un hijo para saber que doujutsu predominará…

No hicieron más que levantarse y retirarse de la torre para dirigirse a sus respectivos terrenos, aquella tonta disputa se había salido de control y ahora quienes cargarían con ello, serían sus hijos…

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Saben me he sacado humos para escribir esto, largo y que me quedará como quería, awwww, tengo maldad n.n7

Ya saben de qué se trata y espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, dejen sus reviews!

_**Agradezco sus hermosos reviews a:**_

_**OtakuG4m3r:**_ De verdad agradezco que hayas sido el primero en comentar, muchísimas gracias! A mí también me gusta el SasuHina :D La masacre no ocurrirá, por algo Sarutobi-sensei aún esta n.n7 Espero leer un nuevo review tuyo. Saludos!

_**Cinthya:**_ Gracias, de verdad me esforcé y es lindo que lo notes :D Espero que te guste este capítulo! :D Nos leemos. Cuídate!

_**Scottey:**_ Hey hola! Ten por seguro que lo terminaré! Leerás un final de veras :D Como ya te he dicho tendrá lemon, no así que, ¡Afff que lemon! Pero lo habrá. Cuentas con mi apoyo en tu fic, y nos leemos!

_**Ghommsita Orest:**_ Gracias por ser el cuarto! Acaesta la conti, espero que te guste. Saludos!

_**annieH: **_Bueno, es arrogante, pero ella no es tan timida, va, eso es lo que trata de demostrar xD ya viste que ninguno es bueno para hablar, se espantan entre sí. xDDD Gracias por leerme! De verdad gracias por el apoyo!

Muchísimas Gracias Por Todo!

(Mínimo 5 reviews para subir continuación) Esta en ustedes que la siga.

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Misión Clase S

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Misión Clase S.

.

El error de los padres, que pagan los hijos.

.

Se acercaba el mediodía y el padre de Hinata había llegado a su hogar, al llegar se encerró en su habitación a meditar, los familiares de la rama secundaria se limitaron al verlo llegar, con su semblante serio al cual ya estaban acostumbrados con un destello de… ¿miedo? No, no sabían si se trataba de eso el líder Hyuga a veces era una caja de sorpresas.

Después de que no se presentara al almuerzo, Hinata no sabía si ir a preguntarle qué le sucedía, o seguir preguntando fracasando en cada intento. En medio de la interrogante se sentó bajo un árbol, trataba de mirar las posibilidades de cuál sería el motivo de que su padre actuará poco común después de haberse ido con aquel ANBU.

La respuesta llego por sí sola, de la mano de su adorado primo, Neji.

-Hinata, tu padre te mando a llamar.

-En un momento iré.

Vio a Neji irse lentamente, de repente se dio vuelta y le dijo.

-Suerte… la necesitarás.

Hinata quedo un poco descolocada con aquella frase, mirando de manera extraña comenzó su andar hasta la habitación de su padre. En el camino medito en las palabras de Neji, en el porqué de desearle suerte, ¿Su padre estaba enojado con ella? No lo sabía.

Comenzó el trayecto a la habitación de su padre, estaba sumamente nerviosa con lo que le había dicho Neji, entonces un vago recuerdo pasó por su mente, la noche en la que se había encontrado con Itachi Uchiha, esa fue la misma noche en la que se planteaba su futuro compromiso… tal vez era hora de que escogiera a su prometido.

* * *

La decisión del Hokage cargando sobre los hombros de los líderes, era algo muy difícil, les costaba aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, lo difícil era que de por medio se encontraban sus hijos, sus orgullos, aquellos de los cuales esperaban grandes cosas. Pero quienes eran ellos para cuestionar si ellos fueron los que lo empujaron de cierta manera a eso.

Hiashi estaba en su cuarto meditando, se sentía extraño, por primera vez en la vida pensó en que se podía haber tragado su orgullo de esa manera Hinata no estaría en la situación que se aproximaba, saber que su heredera sería la que soportaría la mayor parte de la carga, le parecía injusto, en Hinata veía a su difunta esposa. Que tuviese un hijo a su edad, con las expectativas que este tenía puestas sobre ella, era algo que no le resultaría fácil de aceptar.

* * *

Itachi vagaba por aquella aldea, la aldea a la cual de dedico todo y le seguiría dedicando, había huido de Shisui después de que este le hubiese contado que en todo el distrito Uchiha ya sabían lo el desafortunado encuentro con la Hyuga.

Sonrió al verla vagando en sus recuerdos, era estúpido pensar en aquello, en todo lo que pasaba, en como su vida había dado un giro inesperado, y en lo que le depararía el futuro distante.

Si tan solo hubiese sabido que aquel encuentro era el principio de todo…

* * *

Fugaku estaba sentado en su despacho, algo desesperado por la situación en la que se había comprometido, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Itachi, a Mikoto, a Sasuke? ¿Cómo enfrentar lo que se le venía encima? ¡¿Cómo?!

Escucho a Itachi golpear su despacho tras la puerta, había solo una puerta la que dividía su vida y el compromiso al cual estaba atándolo, sin siquiera haber preguntado antes, estaba por dejar el peso de años de rivalidad sobre los hombros de su primogénito, de quien era su orgullo más grande, y todo por una estúpida rivalidad.

-Adelante. – Retomo la compostura que había perdido, su orgullo era igual de grande que el orgullo del Hyuga, tal vez si Itachi accediera y la Hyuga no, estaría a salvo.

Vio su hijo entrar, vistiendo su uniforme ninja, camino hacia él y parecía, como siempre, atento a lo que su padre diría.

-Padre, ¿Hay alguna misión que quiera encomendarme? – Pregunto el joven con la esperanza de que así fuese y no que fuera por los rumores que se estaban comentando.

-Sí – mintió – Es una que solo tú puedes cumplir.

Se detuvo a meditar, ¿Por qué mentía? Quería decir que no lo sabía, pero la verdad era que lo hacía para no admitir que había arruinado todo, él no diría que fue por su culpa, su orgullo se lo impedía, en su familia no había lugar para los fracasos y las equivocaciones. Aunque el fuese el que había logrado aquel disparate, y por más comprensivo que fuese Itachi, no lo diría, después de todo el Hokage dispuso que podían decir que era una misión ¿Para qué desperdiciar aquella tan oportuna excusa?

-Lo escucho – Hablo un Itachi más relajado, puesto a que su padre no había tocado el tema que tanto le preocupaba cuando fue llamado.

-Verás, esta mañana he hablado con el Hokage, hay un problema que compromete a nuestra familia y a la familia Hyuga.

Itachi sintió dentro suyo que quería golpear a quien hubiese corrido la información, ¿Por qué tenía que estarle pasando esto? Si él no hubiese salido la noche anterior nada de esto estaría pasando. Pero luego de reflexionar una milésima de segundo recordó que su padre hablo de una misión, y que incluso la había hablado con el Hokage. Se tranquilizó. Tener aquel semblante serio lo ayudaba en esas situaciones, si hubiese hecho muecas o hubiese reaccionado, tal vez se hubiese descubierto solo.

-Me han encomendado para ti, una misión clase S – Fugaku puso su mejor cara de desconformidad posible, aunque era la cara que realmente quería tener, no una actuada – Aunque no estoy de acuerdo, son órdenes del Hokage.

-De que se trata padre. – Hablo serenamente, le era extraño que involucraran al Clan Hyuga, estaba seguro de que no se trataba de un combate, de lo contrario hubiese llamado Shisui y no a él. Pensó en las opciones, pero ninguna se adecuaba a lo que había escuchado.

Fugaku se paró se su asiento.

-Itachi Uchiha, por órdenes del Hokage, se te encomienda la misión de… - Suspiro – procrear un hijo con Hinata Hyuga.

La voz del Uchiha mayor había dejado sin aliento alguno al menor.

* * *

Siempre pensó que su vida estaba llena de obstáculos, de los cuales eran escalones hacia una vida ejemplar, aunque muchas veces quiso tirar la toalla siempre vio a aquel tonto rubio de ojos azules seguir en busca de sus sueños; su sueño era tener tanto valor como él.

De camino a aquella habitación pensaba en cuál era la mejor manera de decidir aquel futuro que le esperaba, aunque estaba decidida a desposarse con Neji, le preocupaba un poco el reaccionar de su padre, además quería en algún futuro formar una familia, Neji era una excelente opción por sobre todos los Hyuga.

-Padre – Llamó a su puerta.

Escuchó a como el Hyuga le daba permiso de entrar.

-Siéntate Hinata. – La chica hizo lo que le demando su padre, mientras que este se mantenía caminando para luego posicionarse en el gran ventanal de su habitación – Sabes Hinata… has sido una hija ejemplar, a lo largo de estos años me has demostrado que puedes ser una digna heredera, a pesar de mis malos tratos no sé de dónde has sacado la fuerza para seguir, eres mi más grande orgullo, te pareces tanto a tu madre, eres lo que más me recuerda a ella… – El Hyuga volteó y miro por la ventana su hermoso jardín que era cuidado en ese momento por Hanabi – Tengo que encomendarte la misión más difícil que puede encomendarle un padre a su hija… - tomo aire y se armó de valor para decirle a su hija lo que debería hacer – debes tener un hijo… - con máximo desprecio y amargura, habló – con Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

El Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, estaba dando vueltas sobre su aldea, había visitado a la academia, y ahora se dirigía a unos de los campos de entrenamiento.

-Lord Hokage.- hablaron al unísono aquel par de Jounnin.

-Kakashi, Gai, tengo una misión para ustedes. – hablo el anciano.

-De que se trata Lord Hokage.

-Necesito que encuentren a Tsunade.- Aunque era una misión difícil confiaba en aquel raro y capaz dúo.

-¿A Tsunade? –pregunto Kakashi extrañado.

-Necesito de sus ninjutsus médicos. – Ya había encomendado una misión, y el Hokage siempre tenía que estar un paso adelante sobre todos.

-Entendido – respondieron ambos hombres.

-Me han llegado rumores de que está en Suna, seguramente está huyendo de los acreedores, necesito que la traigan. Luego le explicaré el porqué.

-Entendido. – Dijeron por última vez. Y el dúo desapareció.

-Espero que no tarden... – hablo para sí mismo luego de darle una nueva hojeada a los árboles de gran porte que se imponían en aquel campo.

Hizo un movimiento de manos, y un ANBU se paró en frente de él.

-¿Qué desea Lord Hokage? – hablo aquel enmascarado.

-Necesito que busquen a Itachi Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga y los lleven a la torre. – pidió sereno mientras sostenía a sus pipa con su mano.

-Entendido Lord Hokage.

Y el ANBU se esfumó.

* * *

Toda su vida se basó en decir "Si padre" "Entendido padre" "Lo que usted ordene padre" y ahora, se encontraba en aquel bosque después de haber huido como una cobarde, ya no le importaba dejar de ser aquel orgullo que el tanto quería, ahora estaba en juego otras cosas, su vida, era más importante.

Acurrucada en el rincón de un árbol lloraba desconsoladamente, se sentía desprotegida, y sin quererlo se había puesto una carga increíblemente pesada, podía casarse sin amar a un hombre de su Clan, podía soportar los castigos que le impusieran, podía hacer todo por su padre, por ser el orgullo que él siempre quiso, pero… ¿Tener un hijo sin amor? ¿Y sobre todo con un hombre del que no conocía más que su nombre? Eso era algo que no podía hacer.

Se daba calor a sí misma, se intentaba reconfortar frotándose los brazos con sus manos. Estaba confundida, necesitaba de alguien que le levantase el ánimo, aunque sea un poco, no deseaba volver a su casa, no quería enfrentar a lo que le estaba huyendo.

-¡Hinata! – la llamó una voz conocida.

-Na… Naruto… - susurro perdiéndose en aquel mirar tan cálido.

Allí estaba aquel rubio de ojos celestes que encandilaban al cielo, corriendo en dirección a ella, sacudiendo su brazo y sonriendo, pocos segundos pasaron hasta que este llegó a ella.

Hinata había amado a Naruto, hasta que notó que no era amor, si no admiración, nunca había amado a un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, puesto a que amaba a Neji y él era un hombre, pero, en comparación no amaba a Naruto, tanto como lo amaba a Neji. Por eso había desistido de aquel romance platónico. Además nunca debía olvidar que antes de ese día, los Hyuga eran con los Hyuga. Y en la posición en la que estaba ella debía dar el ejemplo.

Desde hacía buenos años, Naruto y Neji en algunas ocasiones entrenaban juntos, eran muy escasas, pero por ello había forjado una buena amistad con el rubio y por consecuencia, Hinata también había quedado como una buena amiga.

Alzó la mirada, Naruto, era la persona a la cual había admirado toda su vida, y muy probablemente, pese a los tiempos, su posición y demás, Naruto era su ejemplo a seguir. Se tildó por unos segundos hasta que el rubio hablo.

-¡Hola! – Hablo con su actitud hiperactiva de siempre – Neji me dijo que viniera a buscarte.

-¿Neji? – Pregunto curiosa – ¿Él donde esta?

-Dijo que estaba preocupado por ti, pero no podía venir, justo pasaba y me pidió que viniera a buscarte.- hablo rápidamente haciendo movimientos con sus mandos, cuando se detuvo a observarla atentamente noto que tenía largos caminos de lágrimas en su rostro - Pero… ¿Por qué estas mal?

-¿Yo? Yo… No estoy mal. – Dijo borrando las lágrimas y fingiendo una sonrisa, la mejor que puedo en ese momento.

-¡Anímate! Cuando estoy mal no hay nada mejor que comer ramen.

-¿Ramen? – Pregunto algo descolocada, ¿Acaso Naruto arreglaba todo con un simple ramen? ¿Si él podía… Ella también? - ¿Quieres comer ramen Naruto? – Tenía que intentarlo al menos, no quería comer sola y ahogarse nuevamente en lágrimas.

-Yo… – río alto mientras se rascaba la nuca - No tengo dinero.

-Yo… - Dudo por unos segundos - Te invito… - Dijo agachando la cabeza su voz se escuchó un tanto tímida, pero pasar tiempo con Naruto la hacía sentir bien.

-¿De veras Hinata? – Preguntó feliz - ¡Yey! Ramen, ramen… - comenzó a cantar, después de verla sonreír a asentir, mientras la jalaba un poco del brazo.

El llegar a Ichiraku fue rápido, se sentaron a comer en la barra, de pronto mientras recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho, se animó a preguntar.

-Naruto… ¿Cómo haces para sacar fuerza siempre?

-Yo… - Sonrió – Solo me esfuerzo… ¡Algún día me convertiré en Hokage!

-Te he visto a lo largo de todos estos años, siempre he querido ser como tú, pero, sabes, es realmente difícil… - su voz tenía tintes de resignación.

-¿Por qué lo dices Hinata? – Preguntó sin entender, y se suponía que con ramen pensaba mejor.

-Me han encomendado una misión, de la cual no puedo hablarte, una que cambiara mi vida… no tengo la fuerza necesaria para aquello… he decidido huir… - una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y termino en aquel tazón de ramen.

-Hey, yo creo que eres muy fuerte, no se cual sea esa misión, pero esfuérzate y lo conseguirás – sonrió – Siempre estará detrás de ti Neji quien te cuidará si ve que no puedes tu sola, _ser siempre la mejor es difícil de sobrellevar_, eso se lo dijo Itachi al maldito de Sasuke, y creó que tiene razón.

Hinata se perdió en esa frase…

* * *

Nunca había dicho que no, jamás, podía hacer lo que fuese por la aldea, por su familia, por todos y cada uno de los ancianos que necesitasen una ayuda, pero ¿En qué cabeza entraba la misión que le encomendaban?

Eso era un abuso, abuso a su persona, a sus creencias.

No quería eso para ella, ni para él.

-Necesito que lo pienses bien Itachi, si no lo haces, puede que desates una pelea interna, la heredera del Clan Hyuga, sabe bien su lugar y su deber ¿Tú sabes él tuyo…?

No entendía la razón de porque mentía tan descaradamente, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, y muy a su pesar, Itachi debía aceptar. Fuese como fuese, el Clan Uchiha no sería humillado por el Clan Hyuga, que seguramente si su hijo no aceptaba, la humillación pública de tener un hijo cobarde sería peor que la de tener un hijo fuera de alguna relación… ¿Un momento? ¡Entre ellos no había ninguna relación!

_-"De ser preciso inventaré una… pero mientras que yo sea el Líder del Clan, no caeremos en la vergüenza…" _

-Entiendo padre… – Entonces fue cuando pensó en los años anteriores, en como había hecho cambiar el pensamiento de su padre junto a Shisui, en las cosas que evitó, en Sasuke, en que lo estaba viendo crecer sano, fuerte, se había convertido en un excelente Shinobi, en la paz de su aldea… Si en la paz, que de no aceptar se vería arruinada, y las aldeas vecinas utilizarían este conflicto para atacar a Konoha. Él era un Shinobi, su deber era ser el pilar del puente de la paz. Tenía razón al pensar que iba en contra de sus creencias, pero, la vida de un Shinobi era sacrificarse por el bien de su aldea, y él jamás dejaría de ser Itachi Uchiha de la aldea de Konoha. – Dígame los detalles de la misión.

¿Detalles? ¿Acaso había detalles? Fugaku estaba a punto de continuar y decir algo creíble, cuando un ANBU apareció frente de ellos.

-Itachi Uchiha, acompáñeme.

Itachi asintió y desapareció del lugar dejando a un Fugaku aún en shock por la última frase que había dicho Itachi.

* * *

-¡Ne, Hinata! – Habló el rubio.

-Sí, Naruto… - Contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-No, nada, solo quería decirte que este es el séptimo tazón de ramen que comí… ¿Tienes dinero para pagar todo esto?

-¡Sí! – respondió.

-¡Qué bien, qué bien! – dijo saboreando los fideos.

Una nube de humo se hizo presente en aquel lugar. Era un ANBU.

-Hinata Hyuga, acompáñeme.

-Si… - hablo la peliazul.

Se bajó de su silla y cuando estaba por retirarse se volvió a dejar dinero para que Naruto pagase.

-Te alcanza para un tazón más. Gracias Naruto.

El rubio sonrió, ese era su día de suerte.

-¡No hay porque Hinata! – Y con fideos en la boca siguió – ¡Esfuérzate, lo harás bien!

Mientras la Hyuga abandonaba el lugar sonrió, Naruto confiaba en ella, y ella quería ser como él.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bien yo acá publicando el tercer capítulo después de las largas vacaciones que se tomó mi cerebro para pensar en que escribir.

Saben quería hacerlo más largo y después me dije… -"Ya es tarde vete a dormir" y no quería hacerlos esperar más.

El próximo capítulo se llamará: "Detalles". En el cual voy a explicar un poco más de lo que se trama mi macabra historia.

No pude ignorar al dobe de Naruto, es que él es un "predicador" que salva corazón en conflictos xD

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews!

_**Mis más y sinceros agradecimientos a: **_

**saiXxxXxXx**

**Cinthya**

**mayemoya96**

**RukiaNeechan **

**Auri22**

**InSane SukoNe**

**Tsukihime Kou**

**Kattyto**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Ghommsita Orest (Y el review que hiciste fuera de tu cuenta por su puesto n.n)**

Muchísimas Gracias Por Todo! Sus hermosos reviews hacen que escriba más de lo que acostumbro n.n

Si les gusta el ItaHina prueben con escribir aunque sea un poco, en lo personal me agrada y es lindo leerlos aunque no haya mucho material de ellos.

Como ya saben… Mínimo 5 reviews para subir continuación… Esta en ustedes que la siga.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
